High strength extruded aluminum alloy diving boards or springboards as they are sometimes referred to have been used exclusively in aquatic competition diving venues such as the National Collegiate Athletic Association, the World Championships, and the Olympics for over the past half century. The primary function of the diving board is to vault the diver to as great a near vertical height as possible over the pool, thus allowing the diver to have time in the air to perform gymnastic maneuvers prior to entering the water. The faster the speed and acceleration of the tip of the diving board in returning to the starting horizontal position from the deflected state caused by the diver bouncing or “trampolining” near the tip end of the board, the higher the diver will be vaulted into the air, thus having more air time to perform more complex dives. Improvements in linear and torsional performance characteristics of diving boards are desired.